Conventionally, a terminal water blocking structure for a multicore cable disclosed in JP2012-182924A (Patent Document 1) has been known. The multicore cable includes electric wires covered with a sheath made of insulating resin. Portions of the electric wires pulled out of an end of the multicore cable are protected from moisture by a hot melt block that includes partitions arranged among the electric wires for separating the electric wires from one another and melted by heating while the partitions are arranged among the electric wires to fill among the electric wires.